My Greys Anatomy Dream
by neigerange
Summary: I had a dream about me and my friend going to Seattle Grace. She made me type it up P Happy, Layla?


✎My Awesome-full Dream. (Note: I'm paraphrasing, and this was my dream, so if something's wrong, it's just what I remember from the dream. But it was a pretty awesome dream.)

(And I know it's quite terrible, but it's the best I can do for now, since Layla wants the "bare bones" version. P And, the names are changed.)

Layla and I found ourselves outside the Seattle Grace Hospital. There was a bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. At first, we didn't know where we were. We both had a vague memory of this place, but we couldn't figure it out. After a few seconds, we both started screaming 'ZOM6!!'at the same time. It was pretty amazing. Layla wanted to go inside immediately, and just about pulled me in by the wrists, like she has so many times, but faster and more violently. It was kind of creepy, the way she pulled me past the receptionists area and into the elevator, out of the elevator and down the corridor into the resident's hallway with the rolling cart beds. She knew exactly where it was. She freed my wrists, and just stood there. I was the only one panting, even though she was the one sprinting through the hospital. On the cart beds sat Cristina, Lexie, and Meredith.

Cristina was playing her iPod with her headphones in, bopping her head in time to the music, Lexie was deep in concentration, suturing a banana, and Meredith was reading a big, fat, hardcover book. Meredith looked up, and closed the book. I could see that the book was the medical encyclopedia thing that Layla owns, with the creepy skeleton on the outside cover. I couldn't think of what to say– and come on, what are you supposed to say when Meredith Grey is staring at you with a _What the heck are you doing in here? _look? Layla, however, did.

"Hello, Dr. Grey, my name is Layla Smith, and I am an aspiring doctor. I really love you and your show, so would it be okay if I kind of shadow you today, and maybe see a few operations being preformed? It would be extremely beneficial to my future medical career."

Now, the normal reaction would probably, 'get away from me you stalker freak. Security!'. But Meredith didn't react normally. Probably cause it was a dream. She smiled warmly at Layla.

"Sure, you can come along."

Now, this is the part I can't really remember correctly. They started using medical terms. The conversation went like,

"So, Layla, how good are you at neosporinacle surgery?"

"I am okay, but I much rather prefer practicing whatimiscle."

"Me too! And do you prefere..." Yada yada yada. I kind of zoned out. The next thing I knew, Layla was slapping me on the arm, like she did Saturday. "Ow," I said. Not because it hurt, but out of habit.

"Laura!"

"Yes, Layla?"

"Laura, tell Dr. Grey your name!"

I thought that was a bit ironic, actually.

"Um, Laura Baker, Dr. Grey."

Meredith smiled again.

"Please, both of you, call me Meredith. And this is my half sister, Lexie, and my best friend, Cristina."

Lexie looked up at the sound of her name and jumped to find us standing there. The hand that the banana was in knocked into Cristina, who scowled and took off the headphones.

"Lexie, Cristina, this is Laura and Layla," Meredith said.

Cristina nodded, and Lexie blushed.

"I'm Layla Smith, an aspiring doctor, and this is my best friend Laura."

"Hi, I'm Laura, and this is my person, Layla."

"Would she help you drag a corpse to the forest if you murdered someone?" Cristina asked.

"I hope so. Corpses can be quite heavy."

"Hmm. Hey, Meredith, uh, why are they here?"

"They will be shadowing me today. See if you can get them into the surgery watching room, Lexie."

I turned a bit white.

"Dr. Grey, I, um, well, hi, I, um, well..."

And Layla jumped in.

"Laura's not really the surgical type, Meredith."

And everybody stared at me.

"Why come into the residents hallway of a freaking hospital if you're scared of a bit of blood?" Guess who. Yup, Cristina Yang.

"Hey, SHE dragged me, cause SHE'S the obsessive surgeon. I'm just a Grey's Anatomy fan who was momentarily stunned and let her drag me into this hospital!" I pointed at Layla, to make my pronouns clearer.

Layla grinned.

"Yeah."

Cristina half smiled.

"What's the redhead going to do, then, while her friend and us are in surgery?" Lexie blurted out. She reddened. "Sorry, I didn't catch your names."

"You also butchered this banana," Cristina noted, glancing at the fruit. When Lexie had jumped, her scissors had sliced through the banana peel. "Start over."

Lexie rose, and headed out the door.

"What _am_ I going to do while you're all on surgery?" I asked. I was a bit nervous that I would have to stay here alone or watch the surgery. I didn't really like either.

"Well... you could..." Meredith paused, and glanced at Cristina.

"She could stay with Izzie. She's not doing anything today," Cristina piped up.

"She's not?" Layla asked.

"She's on probation," Cristina fiddled with iPod.

"I don't mind staying with Izzie," I said. Izzie is my favorite character, so of course I didn't mind.

"Then it's settled. Oh, and Mer, you could switch interns with Izzie and give her Bambi. He could stay with them, too."

At this point, Lexie returned, fresh banana in hand.

"Good idea, Cristina. Lexie, find Izzie and George. Tell Izzie to assign al her interns to me, and to then come here, and tell George he's with Izzie now. And to come here. I'm going to check to board and see what I'm doing today, and what Dr. Smith here can help me with."

Layla grinned.

Lexie rolled her eyes, and left, setting her banana down on the end of the cart. Meredith smiled and left as well. Layla and I turned to Cristina. She glared.

"I can't remember your names, and my interns have already taken Numbers 1 through 4, so we're going to have to find something else. You," (points at Layla) " Are Letter A. And you," (points at me) "Are Letter B. Any complaints?"

"Wait 'till the intern formerly known as Steve hears about this" Layla muttered. I laughed.

"Letters are better than numbers. Anyone knows that." I added.

Cristina pulled out the Sparkle Pager and pressed a few buttons.

"That would look better in blue." I said, pointing at the white and red pager.

"I like red. Red is a happy colour."

"The colour of blood," Layla added.

Cristina looked at Layla.

"High five."

They slapped palms and I rolled my eyes. Layla slid onto the cart next to Cristina, and I sat down next to her.

"Not a blood person?" Cristina asked Layla sarcastically.

"She's more of an Izzie," Layla whispered.

"Ah."

At that moment, Izzie burst through the door.

"What's wrong? You paged me 911 to the residents hallway, even though I'm on probation–" she stopped, and stared at Layla and I.

"You weren't coming quick enough so I could stop babysitting these kids and go to my surgery," Cristina explained simply. She stood up.

George rushed through the door.

"You paged me 911 to the residents halfway, what's–" And he stopped too.

"My interns and rounds are waiting. See you." And Cristina swung the door open and walked out. Meredith caught the door as it swung back, and entered the hallway room.

"Ah, good to see you're here. Now, Izzie, George, this is Dr. Layla Smith, who will be shadowing me today, and her 'person' Laura Baker, who isn't into surgery. So you two will look after Laura while I take Layla. Bye."

"But, Meredith–" George protested, but Meredith was handing Layla scrubs.

"You'll be like a temporary intern today, Layla. Now, my first surgery is–" And Meredith stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot..." She handed both Layla and I small, silver metal rectangles. I had no idea what they were.

"Pagers!" Layla cried.

"Yes. You can text each other with them. Now, Layla, we have to do rounds first. Our first patient is Mr. ..." And they were out the door, Layla scrambling behind eagerly.

I stared after them, and then smiled nervously at Izzie and George.

"Uh... hi."

"So you're not the surgery type, huh? Then why come to a hospital?" That was Izzie, sitting down on my left. I sighed.

"I was forced in here quite violently by Layla, thank you. But I love this show, so I don't mind sitting here. And you don't have to babysit me. You can go do rounds or clone skins cells or remove tumors or whatever it is you do."

"I've got nothing better to do. I'm on _probation_," Izzie complained, stretching out over the cart.

"And I'm just an intern. Again. So, I've got nothing better to do either," George said, sitting on the cart to my right.

"So... what do we do now?" Izzie asked. "I'm bored."

For the first time just then, I realized I was carrying my awesome new school bag around my neck. I looked in, and found it filled with creative stuff, like paints, markers, glue, notebooks, pencils, etc. I spilled it out on the cart.

"Oooh, nice," Izzie mused, picking up a packet of fake gem stones.

"I know what we can do with those! Let's decorate our pagers, like the sparkle pager!" I said.

"We better only do yours," Izzie suggested. "We might get in trouble if we did ours."

"Okay, we can all do mine, then," I said.

George snorted.

"I don't want a girly pager. I'm not gay," I shrugged just as the door opened.

"I'm cool with the rainbow," It was Alex, quoting one of the first episodes. Was it the second, I think? I laughed anyway. Izzie reached for the glue.

"Who's this?" Alex asked.

"I'm Dr. Awesome-ness, Dr. Evil Spawn. But most people just call me Laura."

Izzie snorted, and grabbed a handful of gemstones.

"Dr. Model and Bambi babysitting, huh? Meanwhile, I have a surgery to do, so catch you later." And Alex left.

George picked up Lexie's banana and threw it at the closing door.

And so it went on for about 30 minutes. Izzie sat and decorated my pager, while I doodled in one of my notebooks. George fiddled with some of the gemstones for a while before I gave him a sheet of paper, and he doodled too. We talked about stuff, and laughed. It was fun.

Layla paged me after 30 minutes. I pried the pager from Izzie's hands, promising her that she could have it back shortly.

Lauriekins! Rounds was great. I actually went with both Meredith AND Cristina. They're both fierce. I learned soooo much, it was great. But I haven't seen Alex yet :( I did see McSteamy. I said it was fierce to meet him, and he calls me McFierce now. It's pretty funny. You can be McAwesome, k?

So I paged her back. (These were really more like cell phones than pagers)

McAwesome is awesome. I saw Alex. Briefly, though. And I've sat here with Georgie Porgie and Izziekins the whole time. George and I are doodling, and Izzie is decorating my pager. It's pretty fun.

I pressed 'send' and sighed. I was bored with simple doodling, and George and Izzie were talking about some patient or another, and I had no idea what they were saying. I searched through the pile of stuff on the rolling cart, and came accross a blank, lined notebook.

I love blank notebooks. I love the coolness of the pages, and the freshness of them. I wanted to use this one to do something special. Layla was doing all this medical stuff, after all. Why couldn't I do something?

And so I decided to interveiw all the characters. Izzie suggested that, to make it more official, that we move into the Chief's office to do the interveiws. Plus, her back was getting sore from sitting on the cart.

I sat on the Chief's comfy chair, and Izzie sat down in the chair accross from me. I spun round a few times before doing anything else at all.

NAME Izzie Stevens

Why do you like medicine? I like the fact that can help people live better, or just plain live.

Why did you become a doctor? So I could do something more with my life than just pose in lingerie.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? Helping people who would have died otherwise, even if it's 'just' a deer.

And your least favorite part? When people die, people who I could have helped.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? George.

And your crush? Alex... ssh! ❤

Izzie sat outside the office with my pager and rhinestones as I interveiwed George.

NAME George O'Malley

Why do you like medicine? It helps people. Just like that.

Why did you become a doctor? Because I'm really good at it. And I shouldn't have been held back again to be an stupid intern two years in a row.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? Saving lives, of course. And knowing I'm good at it.

And your least favorite part? The being held back as an intern part.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? Izzie.

And your crush? ...Lexie.

I ran out of people pretty quickly. I made George page the others, as my pager was currently unavailable, and Izzie was busy making it unavailable. Alex came first, explaining that Layla, Meredith, Cristina, and everyone were coming after they finished one operation. I made him sit in the chair opposite me.

NAME Alex Karev

Why do you like medicine? Because its fun.

Why did you become a doctor? Because I took care of my mom when I was little. I guess it influenced me.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? Seeing all the blood and guts spilling out of people.

And your least favorite part? When Izzie goes all mental trying to save someone, or when Rebecca slit her wrists.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? No-one. I have no friends.

And your crush? Izzie.

I wrinkled my nose at his 'blood and guts' answer just as Cristina and Meredith returned, followed by Layla and Lexie.

I waved at Layla, and she waved back excitedly.

"Can I interview you?" I asked them. Lexie opened her mouth to say something, but Cristina was faster.

"Lexie needs to work on her stitches first."

"I don't mind being interviewed," said Meredith, sitting down in the seat across from me.

NAME Meredith Grey

Why do you like medicine? Because it had the potential to save a life.

Why did you become a doctor? My mother was a surgeon as well. She said to be extraordinary.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? When you prove yourself to be right, even when everybody doubts you, like the murmur in the baby when I was just an intern, or the tumor in the man who got attacked by a bear's brain.

And your least favorite part? Being compared to my mother and when a patient dies.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? Cristina.

And your crush? It's no secret that it's Derek.

"Speaking of Derek, what's happening between you two?" I asked kind of nervously. Meredith smiled without humor, kind of blandly.

"He's going to build that house on the land." She looked kind of disappointed.

"And your sad that it's not... more?"

"No, I love the land, and the house, it's just that..." Meredith stopped. "I'm sorry, I don't know you that well."

"But I kind of know you. Layla and I, we're slightly obbsessed with this show."

"It's not quite the same. Tell me about yourself. And young Dr. Smith out there."

"Well, I'm... quieter, I guess. I'm not that great at describing myself, but I guess 'creative' and 'ditzy' come to mind. Oh, and 'sped', haha. Layla is... hardworking and smart, and 'brutally honest'. I'm more like Izzie, and she's kind of like Cristina." Meredith nodded. "And what about you?"

"I'm just... not sure... of, you know... Rose."

"Oh. Has he spoken to her?"

"I don't know."

"Have you asked him?"

"Well... no." Cristina knocked on the door. "Letter B and Meredith, hurry up. It's my turn." Meredith rose to leave. I stared at the desk as she left and Cristina sat down. How could Derek not end it with Rose?! That was the entire point of the house of candles!!

"Hell-o, Letter B?"

"Sorry, Dr. Yang."

"Eh, call me Cristina. Everyone else does."

NAME Cristina Yang

Why do you like medicine? Because it allows me to practice surgery and deal with the human body.

Why did you become a doctor? So I could be a cardio surgeon.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? Being in my zone. And cardio.

And your least favorite part? When people don't recognize my work. And Hahn.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? My person is Meredith.

And your crush?

Cristina glared at her hands. I reddened.

"I'm sorr–"

"I'm fine. I don't want your apology." We were quiet. "I think it's Lexie's turn to be interviewed." Cristina said, rising fluidly. I just stared at the desk, embarrassed.

Lexie entered.

"Hi," I said, smiling slightly. I like Lexie a lot more now than I did when I first saw her, which was the episode where Cristina's like, 'We hate you!!'. That automatically made ME hate Lexie, but now I like her.

"Hi," she said, slipping into the chair.

NAME Lexie Grey

Why do you like medicine? Because it saves people.

Why did you become a doctor? To make my family proud.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? Finally meeting my half sister.

And your least favorite part? Finding out my half sister hates me.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? Probably George

And your crush?

Lexie blushed slightly. "Alex," she whispered.

I stared at her. I was speechless.

"What?" She asked.

"NO! Idiot, ALEX is IZZIE's. Pick again."

"What? Huh?"

"Alex plus Izzie equals heart. You can't have Alex. Pick again." At that moment, Derek opened the door. Layla was right behind him.

"LAURA!! DEREK'S HERE!!"

"Yes, thank you, Layla, I can see that."

Derek smiled politely at me. I grinned shyly. Layla buzzed around hyper-ly.

"Layla, did you have any of that extra-caffeine coffee or something?" Layla laughed slightly hysterically. I looked at Derek apologetically. "Sorry, Dr. Shepherd, she just really loves this show."

Lexie stood up. "Well, I can see that it's Dr. Shepherds turn to be interveiwed, if you'll excuse me..." And she darted out the door. Layla followed her out, shooting quizzical looks at me.

Derek took Lexie's place in the chair.

"Well, hi, Dr. Shepherd, um, if you would answer–"

"Please, Derek."

"That's what everyone says." I muttered.

NAME Derek Shepherd.

Why do you like medicine? It helps people who's lives would have been lost without it.

Why did you become a doctor? I've always had a calling for medicine.

What's your favorite part of being a doctor? When a person wakes up when you think they won't.

And your least favorite part? When they don't wake up after all.

Who's your best friend in the hospital? Meredith. If not, then Mark.

And your crush? Meredith, of course. Who else?

"Rose," I mumbled. Derek looked up, surprised.

"Rose?"

"Well, I was talking to Meredith, and she said that she didn't know if you had talked to Rose or not." Derek blinked.

"I did. Of course I did."

"So what's going to happen between you and Meredith now?"

"I.. want to marry her, of course."

"Have you told her that?"

"The last time I told her it didn't go too well."

I jumped up.

"Derek, you idiot, tell her! Go for it! She built the entire house of candles, didn't she? She wants kids, she told you with the 'room where the kids are going to play' speech. She wants to marry you, and you want to marry her, so the only thing left is for you to get down on your knee and propose!"

I was panting, even though that was a relatively short speech. Derek rose.

"You're right. You're a tiny pre-teen and you're right."

"I'm actually thir–" but Derek flung the door to the office open.

"Meredith!"

Meredith came through the door, suspiciously. Most of the cast filed in behind her. Derek sunk to one knee.

"Meredith, I love you, and I know you love me too. The only thing left to do is for me to propose. Meredith Grey– will you marry me?" (It was a pretty stupid proposal, if you ask me, but nobody did anyway.)

Meredith looked... happy. Blissfully happy, I guess you could say. "Derek... yes." She whispered. He picked her up and kissed her.

Layla and I started screaming. Izzie hugged Alex. Alex, surprised, kissed her. Izzie was dazed for a second. Layla and I screamed again, and started jumping.

"Seriously!" Izzie screamed with us, and bounced in time.

Cristina jumped as well. "Dance party!!" she shouted.

Everyone danced, or tried to dance, in my case. Everyone but Lexie, who slid out the door. George stared after her.

"She likes Alex," I explained. He paused, and then shrugged. I opened my mouth to say something, but Layla grabbed my arm.

"I want to be interviewed!" Almost as if that was a cue, everyone danced out the room and into the hallway. I plonked down on my Chief's chair.

"So how's being a temporary intern?"

"It's FIERCE!! Awesomely fierce. How's interviewing people?"

"Pretty good. I've got good answers from everyone but Lexie. Did you know that she likes Alex?"

"Noooo!"

"Yeeees!"

"But... Alex is IZZIE'S!!"

"That's what I said!!"

Layla slumped in her chair. "That McBitch."

I laughed. "McTotally."

Layla perked up again "So how many people do you still have to interview?"

"Um, well, you, even though you're not really part of the cast–" I fake-glared at her– "And then I want to do all the other not-as-important characters, like Bailey, the Chief, Callie, McSteamy, and Erika Hahn."

Layla nodded. "Awesome. Now come on, interview me!" I swear, Layla was uncharacteristically hyper.

NAME Layla Smith

Why do you like medicine? It's FIERCE!!

Why did you want to become a doctor?

At that exact moment, an alarm sounded. "Code Blue! Trauma! Report to the trauma receiving area at once, all available doctors and interns." An anxious voice yelled over the speaker.

Layla jumped up.

"You're going to participate in a trauma?" I asked wearily.

"Hey, it said 'all available interns', and I'm a temporary intern, aren't I?" She grinned and flew out the door.

I sat in silence for a few minutes. Izzie and George came into the office and sat down.

"You're not going to the trauma?"

"I'm on probaaaation" Izzie sang.

"And I'm just a stupid intern." George added. I laughed.

Another alarm sounded, louder and clearer than the first. George and Izzie jumped up.

"What is it?" I yelled over the blaring noise.

"The trauma! It's– " Izzie shouted, but her words were lost in the noise.

"What?!" I screamed.

"It's– "George repeated.

"Wha–" And then I woke up.

I rolled over on my side. Ah, the annoying blaring noise had been the phone. Ah. _Remind me to stab whoever's calling_, I thought groggily. The ringing suddenly stopped, which translated into someone downstairs had picked it up. I sighed happily, and rolled over. Back to Greys Anatomy-land...

"LAURA!!"

Oh, God. I quickly shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I really didn't want to be yelled at by my annoying eleven-year-old sister right now. I wanted to go and talk to George and Izzie.

"She's asleep. Do you want me to wake her up?"

I was curious. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Oh, she's awake now. Here you go." My sister handed me the phone, and stomped out my bedroom.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Laura. How was yesterday?"

"Oh, hey, Layla." _Remind me to stab her twice. _

And that was my awesome dream, written down by request of LAYLA. I know, the characters acted a bit out-of-character, but it was a DREAM. As in, not my fault. So yeah... Happy now Layla?

D Laura and Layla Huge Greys Anatomy Freaks!! ❤❤❤


End file.
